Zach Noveda
Summary Zach was the last heir of the Noveda House, that was pretty much wiped out by war and disease before the events of the story started. He generally did not pay attention to his magical studies, prefering to just wait until he was old enough to inherit his family's fortune. Because of his magical potential, ethics and resources, he was chosen by the angels to go on a mission to stop a Primordial being from being unsealed and destroying the world. During it, he'd be sent to a copy of the real world, that'd be continuously recreated and destroyed every month, where he'd attempt to stop the Primordial from being summoned. During it, only he would keep his memories and magical abilities during the restarts, but something happened along the way that allowed other people to enter the loop with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 8-C with magic, 3-A via restart Name: Zach Noveda Origin: Mother of Learning Gender: Male Age: Physically 15, chronologically around 40 Classification: Human, Archmage, Noble, Time Traveler |-|Powers and abilities=Magic, Fire Manipulation (Can use flamethrower and fireball spells), Homing Attack (Spells can have a homing function that makes them much harder to dodge), Electricity Manipulation (Can create serpents of lightning), Ice Manipulation (Froze a group of trolls), Air Manipulation (Can create gusts of wind), Earth Manipulation (Collapsed the ground below his enemies, and created giant jaws from the earth), Teleportation (Can teleport during combat), True Flight, Forcefield Creation (Can create multi-layered shields), Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation (Bends space so that attacks miss him, and uses spatial distortions to cut a building to pieces), Invisibility, Healing (Can heal himself from small wounds), Summoning (Summons spectral jaws), Cloning, Dimensional Storage (via pocket dimensions he can create), Portal Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Can feel the mana around him to sense his surroundings), Illusion Creation, Statistics Amplification (via potions), Clairvoyance (Can track people with divination magic), Durability Negation, Power Nullification (Can dispell magic), Resistance Negation (Can dispell magical defenses, including Mind Blank, that makes one immune to mind effects) and Resurrection (Since he's stuck in a pseudo time-loop, the entire universe is destroyed whenever he dies, and his soul is sent to a copy of his body when the universe is recreated at the point when the loop starts) |-|Resistances= Mind Manipulation (Has shields around his mind that can defend him from attacks, and knows the Mind Blank spell, that makes psychics completely unable to even perceive his mind. The restart will activate if his mind is severely tampered with), Clairvoyance (Has anti divination magic) and Soul Manipulation (The restart will activate if his soul is severely tampered with) Attack Potency: ''' '''Human level physically (Is a fit teenager), Building level with magic (Artillery spells can destroy buildings), Universe level via restart (Whenever he dies, his mind or soul are significantly tampered with, or a month in the time loop passes, the entire universe is destroyed, and recreated as it was at the start of the loop) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 with magic (Lifted tons of rock and launched them at his enemies) Striking Strength: Likely Human Class physically Durability: Human level physically, Building level with barriers (Can defend from attacks of people as powerful as him) Stamina: High. Has huge mana reserves that allow him to cast spells for far longer than most mages. Range: Dozens of meters with regular spells, at least hundreds of meters with artillery magic. Universal with restarts. Standard Equipment: Several blasting rods that allow him to cast stronger spells, and pocket dimensions where he stores miscellaneous items. *Optional Equipment: The Imperial Crown, that allows him to store his own mana in it, multiplying his maximum capacity by 10. The Imperial Orb, a portable pocket dimension that allows him to summon a giant hydra. Intelligence: Above Average. Is a highly experienced mage, spending decades training and fighting an army of invaders pretty much every month. Is described as an "archmage that made other archmages envious". Weaknesses: The "time loop" only heals his body, not mind or soul, so destroying those will kill him permanently, and even just regular damage to those can keep him incapacitated for months. The restarts only work while he's inside the Sovereign Gate, and he has a limited number of them to work with. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Teenagers Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Mother of Learning Category:Healers